The present invention relates generally to caps designed specifically for utilization in consuming of liquids from a container, and more particularly, to such a device which permits the user to obtain liquid either by sipping as from a cup, or by passage of the liquid through a straw-like member.
Over the past several years, plastic squeeze bottle and cap assemblies have dramatically increased in popularity. For sanitation purposes and convenience of drinking, the bottles are typically of a one quart size and are provided with a drinking tube that extends exteriorly in the bottle. The drinking tube is generally provided with an end cap at the exterior end for purposes of sanitation and to prevent entry of debris during such time as the bottle is merely resting on the ground or on any other type of supporting surface. The bottle itself is generally fabricated from a plastic material with the wall thickness being such that, when desired, the bottle may be partially collapsed in attempting to facilitate the drinking operation.
In actual use, the drinking bottles associated with the prior art may be utilized in either of two ways. The first type of use involves the user placing the end of the drinking tube in his mouth and then sucking on the tube to withdraw liquid from the interior of the bottle. This type of use requires either that there be a means to permit inflow of air to the bottle, or that the user must intermittently release the tube so that air may then flow into the bottle. This is essential, as a vacuum is otherwise generated, such that withdrawal of the liquid is substantially prevented after a certain amount of liquid has been withdrawn. Typically the venting means is in the form of a small hole in the top wall of the cap or in the form of a valve means.
The second major type of use of a bottle of this type is through the individual squeezing the bottle to forcibly eject the liquid through the drinking tube. This technique of utilization of the drinking bottle requires that the bottle form a liquid-type seal with respect to the drinking tube and otherwise be closed, so that the collapsing of the flexible wall of the bottle will result in the compression of the air in the bottle and thereby effect the forcible ejection of liquid through the tube.
A dissimilar type of drinking device associated with the prior art involves a cap which covers the top of a cup-like device, with the cap being provided with a slot having a hinged flap attached to the top wall of the cap, with this flap serving as a cover for the slotted opening. Tipping of the cup into a position enabling the user to sip liquid from the cup can result in the flap being displaced by the liquid, thereby enabling the user to drink from the capped cup.
These two types of caps have heretofore been incompatible with each other, such that an individual must own two separate drinking containers and two separate caps, one set of each type. Additionally, prior art caps with the drinking tube do not allow the user to drink from the device in the same leisurely manner as is associated with the slotted cap.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for improved cap assembly which provides for greater flexibility with respect to drinking modes.